Lefiya Viridis
|Status = Alive |Skill = Fairy Cannon |Magic = Arcs Ray Fusillade Fallarica Elf Ring |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Japanese Voice = Kimura Juri}} Lefiya Viridis is a Second Class Adventurer and a member of the Loki Familia. She is a caster and is being trained to succeed Riveria Ljos Alf. Appearance Lefiya has long light brown hair, round dark blue eyes and pointy ears. She is usually seen wearing a rosette pink cape on top of a white shirt and pink corset dress. The collar of her shirt hangs a purpler bow. Her weapon is a gold, white and a turquoise staff called the Teardrop of the Forest. Personality Lefiya is clumsy but hard working. Once in a while, she will zone out as her imagination runs rampant. She has a deep admiration for Aiz Wallenstein, and through her admiration aims to become stronger so that she can stand next to Aiz as a equal. Plot Sword Oratoria Chasing the Unicorn One day, Dian Cecht visited the Loki Familia home along with Amid Teasanare. As Loki, Aiz, Tione, Tiona, and Lefiya gathered, Loki wondered why Dian Cecht sounded so arrogant. He brought a quest in revenge of having the Cadmus Hide sold to them for 15,000,000 valis. Loki agreed to listen to his quest whether or not they would agree to it. Amid explained that a Unicorn had been sighted near Orario. Unicorns were known as Holy Beasts despite being monsters and had completely white fur along with a horn. They were extremely rare within the dungeon and encountering one on the surface was next to impossible. She revealed that several adventurers had already gone out to try and hunt the Unicorn. The quest that Amid offered was to obtain the Unicorn's Horn but also release it safely back to its home. Loki asked about the reward and Amid promised they would receive one. Loki was attracted by the reward and agreed to take the quest. She asked how they would obtain the horn and Amid told her that they would use the Unicorn's natural attraction to virgins. Loki understood and decided to send Aiz, Tione, Tiona, and Lefiya while Dian Cecht volunteered Amid. Lefiya remembered rumors about Amazonesses eating up men and asked Tione and Tiona if they were virgins. Tione proudly told her that her virginity was for Finn while Tiona told her that she's never played around with any men. Everyone agreed to go and Dian Cecht set the time limit to three days due to needing to have Amid do work. The group left the following morning to travel to where the Unicorn was sighted, directly to the north of Orario on the plains located directly next to the forest at the foot of the mountains. Tiona asked why they couldn't capture the Unicorn alive and Amid told her that the Unicorn was a noble creature and would go into a frenzy and kill itself if captured. The group took out hunters along the way and Lefiya spotted the Unicorn. Tiona, Tione, Lefiya, and Aiz took turns approaching the Unicorn but were ignored except for Aiz who it was defensive against. Amid went last and succeeded in having the Unicorn lie down in front of her and rest its head on her lap. However, the Unicorn immediately retreated once she tried to cut its horn. The Unicorn looked at them before running off. The group also failed the next day. On the third day, the group searched through the forest at the foot of the mountains for the Unicorn. As they discovered its location, Riveria arrived on a horse, ordered by Loki to help them. Aiz explained the quest details to her and Riveria walked over to the Unicorn. She revealed that she used to keep a Unicorn when she lived in the forest. She quickly tamed it and gently asked for its horn. The Unicorn willingly lowered its head and Riveria gently cut off its horn. Once she finished, Riveria told the group to leave as she would take Unicorn back to the others. The group agreed and left for Orario. Several days later, Tiona complained to Loki that she should've just sent Riveria in their place. Loki told her that it would've been far more interesting if Tiona and the others made a fool of themselves. Loki immediately ran causing Tiona and Tione to run after her with Aiz and Lefiya following from behind. Tiona and Tione took Loki down in the entrance hall just as Amid arrived to give them their reward. She handed Aiz the Unicorn's Goblet and explained that it would purify even muddy water or poisoned water. While the others looked down at the goblet, Aiz smiled at it. Volume 2 The day after the Monsterphilia, Aiz was in the inner garden of the Loki Familia home, readjusting her stance with her sword. While she was practicing, Lefiya appeared and asked about her sword skills, to which she told her that she learned from her father. As she asked more about her parents, Riveria appeared and took Lefiya back to her studies. Later that morning, Aiz made her way to the dining room to eat breakfast. Upon arriving she encounters Bete who was concerned with what he said to her while drunk. She greets him and makes her way over to a table to eat breakfast with Tiona and Lefiya. Tiona asked her if she had anything to do to which she revealed that she needed to go to the dungeon to make up the 40,000,000 valis she owed to the Goibniu Familia for destroying a sword that she borrowed during the Monsterphilia. The three decide to head to the dungeon and invited Tione to come with them. She was reluctant to go with them until Tiona brought up that they were planning on asking Finn to come with them. Upon hearing that Tione's mood instantly changed and she agreed to come along. Finn agreed to come along with them and Riveria joined as well. The dungeon exploration group met up at the Babel at the determined time and entered the dungeon. The strength of their party easily allowed them to get to Rivira on the 18th Floor within no time. Upon arriving, they noticed that the city was in an uproar and learn that a murder happened at Villy's inn. The party made its way there but couldn't get close due to the crowd. Finn forced his way through the crowd and Tione tried to follow but was forced out. Concerned about Finn, Tione threatened the crowd and they opened up a path for the party to go through. Inside of the inn, the party reached the room and found the dead body along with the inn owner Villy and Bors Elder. Bors expressed his annoyance at the Loki Familia and the Freya Familia for thinking they could do anything they want but didn't try to kick them out. Villy explained the situation, revealing that the dead man was wearing full plate armor hiding his face and was with a woman that hid her face. Finn quickly realized what their intentions were causing Lefiya to go red from the thought. Aiz was concerned that Lefiya had suddenly gone red and asked her about it but she told her to not worry about it. While those assembled discussed the situation, Bors had a vial of Status Thief brought to find out who the dead man was. Riveria and Aiz read the dead man's status and revealed that he was named Hashana Dorlia and was from the Ganesha Familia. Alarmed at the information, Bors revealed to them that Hashana was a Level 4, which would mean that the killer was a Level 5 or higher. Finn had everyone on the 18th Floor assemble in front of the inn. The split to check everyone though the women wanted Finn to check them. While checking people Aiz spotted Lulune Louie acting suspicious and chased after her and Lefiya followed. Lulune was fearful of getting murdered and revealed to them that she met Hashana earlier to receive a pack from him to take to the surface. She showed them the contents of the pack which was an green orb with what appeared to be a baby monster inside of it. Aiz reacted strangely to the orb and almost collapsed. At this point the hooded woman unleashed her monsters on the town while she confronted Aiz. The woman, Revis, revealed that she escaped being found by wearing the skin of the dead man over her face. She then mistook Aiz for Aria and attacked her. Aiz drew the battle away from Lefiya and Lulune and told them to go help the others. Aiz and Revis fought each other and Revis gained the upper hand even with Aiz using Ariel. Aiz tried to convince her that she wasn't Aria but Revis wouldn't listen after seeing her magic, stating that it was Aria's magic. She was about to defeat Aiz when Finn and Riveria intervened. Riveria used her magic to make her move and Finn knocked Revis away with a punch to her face. Revis judged their strength as Level 6 and retreated with the green orb. The party decided to retreat except for Aiz who wanted to fight some monsters. She was still in shock about how Revis easily handled her without difficulty. Finn agreed to her request as long as she went with Riveria. Aiz and Riveria continued on and Aiz defeated the Monster Rex Udaeus by herself. Volume 3 While Bete, Lefiya, Filvis, and the Hermes Familia members fought against Olivas Act and his Viscum, Aiz and Revis burst through the wall and into the room. Olivas mocked Revis for having a tough time against Aiz and decided to show her how it was done. That was his mistake as Aiz killed one of his Viscum in one slice. He was shocked and ordered a whole group of Violas to attack her but they were also killed. Once he saw that the Violas couldn't do anything, Olivas tried one last attack on Aiz. She easily moved faster than him and cut him across his body, effectively defeating him. However, before Aiz could get close to Olivas again, Revis moved over and pulled out the magic stone in his chest. Olivas tried to reason with her but she ignored him and his body turned into dust. Revis ate Olivas' magic stone and fought Aiz again. Aiz was shocked by Revis' sudden increase in power and began being overwhelmed. Revis ordered the remaining Viscum to keep on giving birth, resulting in a Monster Party of Violas. The Violas kept the others busy while Revis continued her battle with Aiz. Asfi tried to take the Green Jewel from the column only to be knocked away by the Masked Person. Revis told the Masked Person that it wasn't complete but it was enough. The Masked Person understood and took the Green Jewel away. Lefiya wiped out the remaining Violas with Fusillade Fallarica. Revis told Aiz to come to the 59th floor and destroyed the support pillar, collapsing the northern pantry. Everyone managed to escape and return to the surface. Volume 4 On the morning of his first day of training Bell set out for the planned meeting place that Aiz told him at the Guild. On the way there, Bell bumped into Lefiya, who was also looking for Aiz after seeing her sneak out the back. Lefiya asked Bell if he'd seen Aiz to which he told her that he didn't. She thought that he was suspicious but Bell quickly took off. Lefiya had the higher level but Bell's speed didn't lose, allowing him to hide from Lefiya. Once he shook her off his trail he made his way to the meeting place. After seeing Bell's battle with the minotaur, Aiz and the others helped him back to the surface with Lili and regrouped with the others on the 50th Floor. Finn selected Riveria, Gareth, Aiz, Tione, Tiona, Bete, Lefiya, Tsubaki, Raul, and a few others to journey down to the 59th Floor. During their journey down, the group was locked onto by several Valgang Dragons on the 58th Floor and sniped through several floors. Lefiya fell down through the hole created by the blasts due to her saving Raul and Aiz, Tione, Gareth, and Bete went down after her while the others journeyed through the Dungeon. After they rested for a while, the group made their way down to the 59th floor. According to the Zeus Familia, the 59th floor was supposed to be extremely cold and covered in ice, however what they saw was a hot forest. As the group wandered through the floor, they ended up at a large gray clearing. At the center was a Demi Spirit feeding on the magic stones of monsters, and the group realized that the gray clearing was actually the ashes of an incredible amount of dead monsters. As they watched, the upper half broke apart to reveal a beautiful woman shape. The others wondered what the monster was but Aiz knew it was a Spirit. The Demi Spirit sensed them and called out to Aiz for her to join together. Immediately, the monsters still left surrounded the group and attacked them. As they fought, the Demi Spirit began chanting for magic which surprised them, as no monster should be able to use magic. Lefiya tried to attack it with Fusillade Fallarica but it did no damage at all. The Demi Spirit finished up its chant and Riveria cast Via Shilheim before it finished. The Demi Spirit cast Firestorm and covered the whole floor with flames. Riveria was shocked as her barrier began to crack and the magic rushed through. The attack resulted in the whole forest and remaining monsters being destroyed, Riveria collapsed on the ground with her staff broken and clothes burned, and Gareth collapsed on the ground with burns all over his body. The Demi Spirit immediately followed up with Meteor Swarm and once again obliterated the whole room. As the members of the group struggled to get back up, the Demi Spirit opened two large flowers on its lower body and began sucking magical energy back into itself to recharge. As it did so, it also called a whole army of Virga and Violas from the 60th floor to help. Finn called upon the remaining members to fight and reminded them of Bell's win over the Minotaur. The group's morale was boosted and they all moved to fight the monster. As Finn passed by Riveria and Gareth, he told them to stay down if they couldn't get back up. Riveria and Gareth got back up a short while later and rejoined the fight. The group and the monsters clashed. Finn saw that the Demi Spirit was trying to cast Firestorm again and shot its throat through with his spear. The Demi Spirit fixed it back and tried attacking the group with Thunder Ray. However, Lefiya moved in front of everyone and cast Dio Grail. The magic proved to be much weaker but Tione and Tiona helped support it. The magic canceled each other out and the girls were blown back. Riveria cast a high power magic at the Demi Spirit. Suddenly, magic was cast from below the floor and a thick green wall enveloped the Demi Spirit to protect it. Finn and Bete tried to destroy the wall but couldn't leave any damage on it. Gareth arrived and helped break down the wall to allow Aiz to get through. As Aiz rushed up to the Demi Spirit, the Demi Spirit opened its mouth to show a magic circle hidden inside and cast Icicle Edge. Lefiya cast Arcs Ray at the Demi Spirit to force the Icicle Edge off course. Aiz continued with her attack and hit the Demi Spirit but it used one of its tentacles to push her away. She maneuvered her body and landed on the ceiling and propelled herself back down at the Demi Spirit using her wind. The Demi Spirit tried to stop her using Light Burst, but Aiz's Airiel cut through it and the Demi Spirit, killing it. Once the battle finished, the group quickly made their way back up to their camp. Volume 5 On the 18th floor, Aiz was bathing with Lefiya in a spring. She was enjoying herself in the river until a shadow fell across her. Looking up, she saw Lefiya next to her. Lefiya quickly tried to make up an excuse, claiming to not be admiring Aiz floating in the water. Aiz turned her attention across the spring to the other Loki Familia members bathing with them. Tione scolded Tiona for splashing the water while Riine and Aki talked about nice bodies. Tsubaki commented on how the Loki Familia was full of beautiful women while training herself under a waterfall. Around the spring were other female members guarding the area to fight off any man that tried to peek. Due to Loki's interests, there were more women than men in the Loki Familia, and consequently the women together were much stronger than the men. As Aiz bathed, she recounted why they were on the 18th floor. Seven days earlier, Aiz and her group had successfully reached the 59th floor, defeating the Demi Spirit there. After the battle, Finn ordered everyone to return to the camp on the 50th floor, then to the surface. However, on the way there, they heard screaming coming from the back of their party. Gareth shouted to Finn to have everyone run as Poison Vermis were attacking the rear. Poison Vermises used deadly poison that was even able to work through the Abnormal Resistance ability of high level adventurers. While they weren't strong, they were deadly in large numbers. Unfortunately for them, due to an irregular a massive amount of Poison Vermis were born. Tione suggested heading to the safety point on the lower floors, though Finn was wary of being trapped. He ordered everyone to head as fast as they could to the 18th floor. Those that were still healthy picked up or dragged fellow Familia members. Eventually the Loki Familia reached the 18th floor and camped in a forest near the passageway to the 17th floor. Riveria and the other mages with poison healing magic tried to help but couldn't completely get rid of the poison itself, the only person that they ever heard of managing such a feat was Amid with her high level healing magic. Finn ordered Bete, the fastest in the Familia with the help of a skill, to buy antidotes on the surface. Bete complained but nonetheless complied with his order. Gareth noted that with the need to buy high priced antidotes along with the money they owed to the Hephaestus Familia, they were definitely going to have monetary troubles for a while. He then wondered why Riveria wasn't bathing with the rest of the women. She told him that if she did the Elves would've gotten sensitive, making them act like ladies in waiting working for a queen, forcing her to bathe under tight security. As Aiz and the other women came back, Raul led the other men to bathe. Some of the men were slightly disappointed that they didn't get to peek, though one member mentioned that it would've been impossible unless they had the divine protection of a God that peeked into the Divine Bathhouse. Aiz and the women not tending to the wounded formed groups to gather food from the forest. Aiz paired with a delighted Lefiya. The pair searched for a while, and as they were about to head back Aiz found a Crystal Drop, an extremely rare fruit. Aiz gave it to Lefiya to thank her for helping during the battle against the Demi Spirit. Lefiya thanked her for it and continued to be red faced as Aiz praised her on the way back. While walking back, Lefiya asked Aiz about Bell Cranel, the name she heard Finn mention during the battle. Aiz explained that he went on an adventure just as much as Lefiya did, causing her to tighten her grip on her staff. Aiz didn't notice Lefiya's action and instead wondered what Bell was currently doing. Category:Loki Familia Category:Adventurers Category:Level 3